


be mine (let me be yours)

by rinnegan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breathplay, Canon Universe, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Work, Sexual Inexperience, if you really want to be on the safe side, there's a story if you really look close enough i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnegan/pseuds/rinnegan
Summary: „You–You want me to sleep with him?“Her expression stayed unreadable, firm.  Then, she sighed, her chin resting on her hands. Her eyes looked a little softer.„I said that it's the safest option we have but I won't force you to share the bed with that Uchiha brat, boy.“ORNaruto is send on a mission to find Sasuke–who spends his nights at a brothel. SNS, canonverse
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 160





	be mine (let me be yours)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm rewatching shippuden currently–do you all remember that opening where sasuke smiles, hand covering half of his face in the susano'o? idk, the vibes he gives me transformed right into this oneshot.  
> don't take it too seriously <3

„You know why you're here, Naruto, right?“  
  


Naruto nodded and stood as straight as he could even though his heart hammered against his ribcage, excitingly pumping his blood through his body.   
  


„Yes, baa-chan. Kakashi told me it's about Sasuke.“  
  


Tsunade cracked her knuckles. „Right. Do you know anything else?“  
  


„No,“ he answered. Kakashi had woken him this morning and told him that Tsunade wanted to see him because she had to talk about Sasuke but then he was gone.   
  


„Sasuke has been sighted at a small town near the borders of the land of fire. I know you want him back rather than executed, so look at this as a favor. It will be your last chance to bring him back, I don't care if alive or not–but since you seem to prefer that brat well and breathing, you'll give him one of these sleeping pills,“ she said and tapped on a little container at her desk, „and he will sleep long enough to drag him back here.“  
  


Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his neck. „That's great, baa-chan. But how should I make Sasuke swallow one of these on his own will?“  
  


There was something unreadable in her eyes.  
  


„You probably won't.“ She took a pause to think over her next words. „Sasuke frequently visits a brothel in that town and your mission will involve fooling him into believing you're one of the girls working there–then, in the best case, give him a glass of water which is prepared with the medicine. It doesn't matter how you manage to achieve that but we all know the safest way.“  
  


Naruto swallowed. His cheeks suddenly felt very hot.   
  


„You–You want me to sleep with him?“  
  


Her expression stayed unreadable, firm. Then, she sighed, her chin resting on her hands. Her eyes looked a little softer.   
  


„I said that it's the safest option we have but I won't force you to share the bed with that Uchiha brat, boy.“  
  


Within a heartbeat Naruto said, „I'll do it.“  
  


„Naruto–“   
  


„It's okay, Sakura-chan. I know what I'm doing,“ he interrupted her with a smile that was too wide to be real, even on Uzumaki standards. „I'll bring Sasuke back. Besides, if something goes wrong, you and Kakashi-sensei are there to help me, right?“  
  


„O–Of course! But–“  
  


„Baa-chan, when do we have to go?“  
  


„Whenever you're ready.“

* * *

„Have you recently seen that man?“ Kakashi asked and showed the owner of the house a picture of the rogue ninja with black eyes and pale skin that Naruto would recognize everywhere.   
  


„No,“ the man said but he couldn't keep his face straight. It had been obviously a lie. „I don't know him.“  
  


Kakashi smiled at him, his eyes with an animalistic expression, and waved with money in his hand. „I hope that helps you to remember? He really has a unique face, don't you think?“  
  


The man visibly straightened, coughing. „Well, maybe he's here once or twice in a month.“  
  


„That's good. Something more?“  
  


„I don't know his name, all I know is which girls he spends the night with–and I don't think his taste in women will be helpful to you.“  
  


Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. „O, that's something we're actually highly interested in. “  
  


Naruto was not sure if he wanted to hear this or not. His chest suddenly felt too tight to breath properly.   
  


The man eyeballed Naruto as he spoke, „he likes them blonde, their skin sun-kissed and when they are blue-eyed too, he pays double for the night.“  
  


God, he didn't want to know that, no.   
  


„We have lists for our regulars, their do's and don'ts if you're also interested in that,“ said the man again, looking greedily at Kakashi's money.   
  


„That would help us a lot, thank you,“ Kakashi responded and passed another bill over to the man who simultaneously showed the paper he spoke of.   
  


Kakashi read it thoroughly and didn't say anything to the fact that the man had to know the name of Sasuke Uchiha very well if he was a regular; he handed the paper over to Sakura–  
  


„No, thank you, Kakashi-sensei. Naruto's the one who… needs to know such stuff.“  
  


„As you wish, Sakura.“  
  


Naruto desperately tried not to blush but he felt too giddy. It was strange to know what Sasuke liked to do with others in such an intimate way–kind of exciting too.   
  


When he got the list, he focused on being calm and steady even though he felt the complete opposite; the list wasn't long and not very kinky but it was enough to produce images in Naruto's head. He tried to suppress them, it was not the right time to think of Sasuke like that–  
  


„You're lucky, he told me yesterday he would visit our house tonight. What do you want from him?“  
  


„My student needs to talk with him. They have some _things_ to discuss.“  
  


„Kakashi-sensei!“ 

Kakashi chuckled. „Anyway, could we rent a room tonight?“

* * *

„Are you sure you want to do this, Naruto?“  
  


Sakura looked really concerned and it made him happy–because, really, that's what friendship is about.  
  


„Yes, Sakura-chan. Don't worry.“

„You know that breathplay is very dangerous, right, Naruto?“   
  


„O my God, you didn't say that,“ Naruto mumbled through his fingers, his burning face in his hands while he heard Kakashi's laugh and Sakura's embarrassed stammering.   
  


„I know it's a sensitive topic for both of you since you're still so young; but Sasuke-kun really has to know what he's doing when–“  
  


„Okay, okay, Kakashi-sensei, we understand!“ He sighed, face still in his hands. _Still_ burning. „I know but I trust him. I'll do it anyway.“  
  


Kakashi nodded; he knew there was no way to talk Naruto out of this when he already had made up his mind. Especially not if it revolved around Sasuke. „Okay. Here are some clothes for you to take on while using your Oiroke no Jutsu.“  
  
He took the bag but didn't look inside it. Not while they were still around. He still had some honor, somewhere. 

„… thanks.“

„If you need any help, we're in room 201. It's the last one on the right side of this floor. The sleeping pills are in that bag too. You remember how to use them, right?“  
  


Naruto let his hands fall down and nodded. „Yeah.“  
  


Kakashi clapped in his hands. „Well then, let's go, Sakura–and Naruto? Light some candles. It will help to get into the right mood.“  
  


„Good luck, Naruto,“ Sakura said and hugged him for a few seconds. Then both of them left, letting him alone in the room that Sasuke would enter soon to–  
  


to do things.   
  


He didn't want to think about that too long, so he used his Oiroke no Jutsu, preparing, and made his hair long, it almost touched his butt; the scars on his cheeks disappeared–they were too obvious even though Naruto kind of, in a twisted way, wanted to look like himself when he had to do this.   
  


Sasuke wouldn't be too happy about it though.   
  


That's why he was practically a girl now.   
  


Sasuke liked them obviously more.   
  


After he put the white lingerie on, he lit some candles like Kakashi had told him; the room was dark now besides the little light sources in it, the sun went down half an hour ago.   
  


He exhaled and prepared the medicine, putting a huge pot of water on the nightstand. He hoped Sasuke would want to drink something while or after they–  
  


Sasuke's chakra. It was coming straight to him. Shouldn't he have talked with the brothel's owner first?   
  


Naruto hid the bag as soon as he could and sat uncomfortably on the armchair, waiting–because he might have looked sexy at the moment but he didn't know yet how to allure someone–especially not Sasuke Uchiha.   
  


They had been telling Sasuke that it was his first time providing such a service but still, he didn't feel very convinced of that story either.   
  


And it wasn't only the first time working in a brothel, it would be his first time being intimate with someone in general. He didn't find himself regretting that fact though. On the contrary, it felt good to share that experience with Sasuke too.   
  


The door opened without knocking.   
  


And then he was there. Sasuke was here.   
  


Naruto didn't know what to say and Sasuke didn't seem to mind. He closed the door behind him without turning and just stared with the intense black eyes that made Naruto shift when he recognized that look directed at him as desire. It made his stomach turn in a really good way.   
  


Sasuke looked perfect, as always. He still wore that outfit Orochimaru had given him.  
  


„Get on your knees. “  
  


Naruto blushed. „W–What?“  
  


Sasuke didn't look like he wanted to repeat himself. He wasn't used to it anymore, it seemed.   
  


„I said: _on your knees_.“  
  


He emphasized every word, his voice already a little raspy. Naruto's heart beat loudly against his chest because he didn't know what to make of the fact that Sasuke seemed incapable of waiting.   
  


„I'm sorry, but I'm new at this and–“  
  


„I don't care. Do what I say.“  
  


„Don't you wanna know my name at least?“  
  


„No. “  
  


Naruto gulped. „Okay.“  
  


He did what he was told in front of that red armchair, his knees uncomfortably pressing into the brown carpet; that would leave bruises if Kurama didn't do anything against it–thinking about it, Naruto hoped he slept very tight. It was too embarrassing to share.   
  


Sasuke started to come closer with slow steps because he was still occupied by the view Naruto presented; his eyes scanned his whole body and Naruto wanted to explode with all the old and new feelings inside of him.   
  


„Tie your hair.“   
  


„Okay.“  
  


Simultaneously, Sasuke loosened the purple belt with thin, long fingers that looked good at what they were doing. His nails were accurately cut. Naruto couldn't stop looking.   
  


Sasuke was already half hard and Naruto would be too, if he hadn't been stuck in a girl's body.   
  


„Now, blow me.“  
  


Naruto nodded and swallowed; his hands trembled due to nervousness and even though they should have told Sasuke it was his first time presenting such a service, he didn't feel very convinced either. He tried to hide his trembling by touching Sasuke's skin, to have something to do with his hands, or convincing himself of that, at least–his body felt warm against his fingertips and he didn't know why he was surprised by that fact.   
  


Naruto's mouth touched the top of his dick, cautiously licking and kissing over it; he's grabbed by his ponytail and forced to take more of Sasuke in when he's pressed forward. He found himself liking the sensation of the pain, it made him moan softly against Sasuke's dick.   
  


By the time Naruto adjusted to the thought of blowing his best friend, he also started to find a rhythmus that caused quiet gasping from Sasuke–it only got Naruto more excited.   
  


He hadn't thought Sasuke would be the type to make sounds at all; to act so carelessly instead of taking control over himself, to hold back.   
  


„No doubt you're doing this for the first time but it's good enough,“ Sasuke gritted through his teeth and Naruto looked at him, a mix of embarrassment and anger colored his cheeks red, but he didn't find what he was looking for; Sasuke had his eyes closed, his lips parted and his tongue wet the skin over there. It sent shivers all over Naruto's body.   
  


„Focus, idiot. “  
  


Naruto felt caught out and concentrated on his movements again. It felt strange to take all of him in his mouth and most of the time when Sasuke tried that, Naruto had to suppress his gag reflex but all in all he seemed to like what he did. Naruto even thought Sasuke induced his gag reflex on purpose sometimes, probably getting off to his struggling, that asshole.   
  


Sasuke got louder and took back the control by grabbing Naruto at his ponytail again, leading Naruto's moves and he really wanted to adjust at it as best as he could–  
  


he liked Sasuke's taste on his tongue.   
  


Out of nowhere Sasuke forced Naruto to stop and withdrew, Naruto's eyes were locked on the saliva string that linked his mouth to Sasuke's dick, looking all red and swollen. He felt disappointment when it broke.   
  


„Take your clothes off and get on the bed,“ Sasuke demanded with a low voice and Naruto felt thrilled even though he didn't want to–he knew he shouldn't have been–but he stood anyway, his legs unsteady and hurt but he liked that too.   
  


By the time he sat on the bed, naked but not _really_ because that was not his real body anyway, he couldn't stop to stare while Sasuke undressed himself. It was probably not a good idea but losing your virginity to your best friend who didn't know it's you and wanted to kill you right now wasn't a good idea either, so he dwelled in it.   
  


Sasuke's body was lean but most of it were muscles anyway, abs clearly visible but not too much; he looked really pretty–and hot. Yes, he did really think that. Sasuke looked hot.   
  


He didn't notice the lopsided grin on Sasuke's face when he was catched staring at him.   
  


„You like what you see, huh?“  
  


„Yes, Sasuke-kun,“ Naruto answered and blushed; not because he was embarrassed or felt uncomfortable but because it wasn't a lie. At least he didn't have to act on this part.   
  


„Lay on your back,“ Sasuke said and came closer, taking one of the condoms from the nightstand and putting it on. Naruto didn't think he even had recognized the water on it yet. „You need any preparation before we start?“  
  


Naruto shook his head. „No, I think I am wet enough.“  
  


„Good,“ Sasuke responded in a deep and husky voice that made Naruto lose his patience–he wanted this to happen. _Now.  
  
_

Sasuke seemed to think the same because he crawled on the bed without any hesitation left and positioned himself between Naruto's legs, his face just inches apart that it let him feel Sasuke's breath on his lips. There was a scar under Sasuke's right eye and Naruto thought it must be new because he didn't remember it.   
  


„Close your legs behind me,“ Sasuke whispered and put his weight more on Naruto, his mouth touched his ear now, breathing hot air against it. It felt great. To feel Sasuke skin on skin was better than he could have ever imagined. „You can touch me if you want.“  
  


And Naruto wanted to mesmerize every part of his body, his hands were probably everywhere and Sasuke didn't complain. On the contrary; when Sasuke entered him, his breath stagnated just to change slowly into a moan. Naruto hoped he wouldn't forget how Sasuke sounds. He was sure he couldn't.   
  


„F–fuck, so tight,“ Sasuke gasped and and then there were his lips on Naruto's just like he wanted to take back the words that had left his mouth–not intended for Naruto's ears.   
  


Their kiss was a mix of blank desire and slow kisses that made Naruto's head dizzy and his heart clenched; but the dizzyness took over when Sasuke started to thrust into him without further warning, it overwhelmed him, consumed him–  
  


His response was a moan that had been a little too loud but he didn't care; their kiss got wet and wild, Sasuke grabbed his ass and corrected their position to get deeper into him. Naruto's sounds made it difficult to continue to kiss because he couldn't concentrate on breathing properly, so Sasuke started to suck on him instead–first on his chin, his shoulder and then his collarbone and after that, quite everywhere.   
  


Naruto asked himself how long the bruises would stay due to Kurama's chakra. He hoped for a little while. He crossed his arms around Sasuke's neck, decreasing the distance between them as much as possible but Sasuke suddenly stopped to move.   
  


„W–What?“   
  


Naruto sounded so desperately breathless.   
  


Sasuke pulled out of him.  
  


„Is anything wrong, Sasuke-kun?“ He didn't like how high-pitched his voice was but even when Sasuke thought something was off, he didn't act on it.   
  


„I want to change the position“ was his deadpanned response as he laid himself on his back, his arms behind his head. „Ride me.“  
  


Sasuke would be the death of him, he was sure.   
  


He gulped and nodded, sitting on top of Sasuke's lap and taking in his dick again, slowly–the feeling of being filled is too good, he thought.  
  


„Move,“ Sasuke ordered and Naruto raised his hips a little; he felt more exposed in that position than before, because it was crystal clear that Naruto didn't really know what he was doing–it was not like he didn't know _how_ people had sex or that others wouldn't have wanted to share this experience with him but–it didn't feel right until now.   
  


He shouldn't have thought that.   
  


Naruto blushed.  
  


Sasuke grabbed him by his hips, directing how he should move and with his help, he found a rhythm that seemed to be enjoyed by both of them.   
  


Sasuke was back on moaning and that's all Naruto needed to lose the rest of his sanity–he wanted him louder, with less control over his sounds, so he moved his hips faster and let them fall deeper on Sasuke's lap–  
  


„Don't you wanna touch my breast?“ he asked between their moaning because that had been the only part of Naruto's body Sasuke didn't lay a finger on.   
  


„No,“ Sasuke answered and his response was cold and absolute. Naruto dropped the topic.   
  


Suddenly Sasuke's hands were around his wrist, pulling them into the mattress, making it so difficult for Naruto to move that he paused.  
  


„Do you want to try another position?“  
  


„No. “  
  


„What then?“ His breathing wasn't back to normal yet.   
  


Naruto felt instantly very uncomfortable under Sasuke's eyes, they looked like they had a secret–  
  


„I wanna fuck you.“  
  


„B–But we already are, Sasuke-kun…?“  
  


Sasuke's expression was unreadable, he tilted his face and Naruto felt the pressure around his wrists tighten so much it began to hurt.   
  


„I know it's you, Naruto,“ he said blankly. „Cut the bullshit.“  
  


Sasuke's Sharingan bled alive.   
  


Naruto bit his lip, his eyebrows were knitted. „How?“  
  


„I never told you my name, usuratonkachi.“  
  


„I–I can explain that!“ Naruto shouted and popped back in his real body, feeling really exposed _now.  
  
_

„I don't care. My dick is already inside you and I paid for the whole night, so you better start moving again.“  
  


To emphasize that, Sasuke raised his hips and moved, hard–due to the sudden contradiction a moan slipped through Naruto's lips. While fighting with himself if he should call Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan or enjoy what they were doing until the end, Sasuke fucked him with gentle thrusts, seemingly not to disturb his thoughts.   
  


He knew the answer when his own hips started to move again and he freely anticipated, though not looking at Sasuke's face. He knew it shouldn't feel so good to be fucked by him in the first place–but he felt the burning of the Sharingan on his skin and that was enough to let his heart hammer against his ribcage.  
  


Maybe he didn't really care what all of this meant.   
  


Sasuke's hands were on his body again, stroking over his knees and shoulders, picking playfully at his nipples–getting Naruto a little louder, more erratic.   
  


He bent himself to kiss Sasuke again who seemed a little surprised at first but reciprocated after a second, his one hand disappearing in Naruto's hair–now short and spiky–pulling him closer while he thrusted into him. Their kiss deepened, getting more wet with teeth and tongue and Naruto thought about how different their kissing had gotten over time.   
  


When he looked at Sasuke's face, his Sharingan was still activated. The red glowed expectantly and didn't seem to hold anything of Sasuke's emotions back. The little hairs on Naruto's neck and arms began to stand due to the obvious craving and aggressiveness in it.   
  


Maybe Sasuke was going to kill him but he thought it would be the best way to go from earth.   
  


Sasuke pushed Naruto back in a more vertical position, making it impossible for them to kiss but Naruto was okay with it when he felt Sasuke's hand around his neck, decreasing the amount of air he got.   
  


„Instead of sneaking in here acting to be a slut, you could have just asked me, you know? I would have fucked you anyway, Naruto.“   
  


Naruto wanted to answer but forgot about it in the next second when Sasuke's thrusts got harder, only moaning spilling over his lips then.   
  


„Answer me, “ Sasuke gasped, demanding, „Or are you too occupied with my cock inside of you, huh?“  
  


„Yes,“ he breathed, barely, and didn't remember to which question he had been giving the answer to, only achieving that Sasuke intensified the grab on his neck, making him see stars, clearly satisfied with his response. „Sa–aa–suke, f–fuck–“   
  


„Naruto–“ Sasuke moaned and thrusted deeper into him, no longer holding back. Naruto felt himself suddenly tighten around Sasuke's dick as the electric sensation built in his stomach and he came all over Sasuke's chest, his nails recklessly digging into Sasuke's torso. Not a whole second later, Sasuke finished too.

Naruto sensed Sasuke ejaculate inside of him.   
  


They took their time to catch their breath but then Sasuke pinched Naruto in his belly. Without looking at him, his left arm covering his eyes, Sasuke said: „Get off of me, dobe. “  
  


Naruto moved and felt a throbbing pain in his legs due to the stiff position he put them in the whole time. He stretched them and laid down next to Sasuke, pushing his own hand under Sasuke's. Sasuke didn't pull back and that was enough.   
  


Naruto intertwined their little fingers.   
  


He took a glass of water from the nightstand with his free hand–now came the part that involved work.   
  


„Do you want to drink something too?“  
  


„Yes,“ Sasuke said, his arm slipped down and reached over at Naruto.   
  


„Here,“ Naruto smiled and gave him the other glass–the one with the medicine, of course–and watched happily as Sasuke drank all of it in one gulp. He put the empty glass at his own nightstand.   
  


They were silent for quite a while. It almost felt peaceful.  
  


Sasuke was probably already getting tired, his breathing got slower.   
  


„Sasuke?“  
  


„Hm?“   
  


„Why did you use your Sharingan when we… y'know?“  
  


„Had sex?“   
  


Naruto blushed but shoved at Sasuke's shoulder–how could he–„Of course, what else!“  
  


„Then just say it, usuratonkachi.“  
  


Their hands found each other again.   
  


„It helps me memorize,“ said Sasuke quietly and he looked at the other side of the room.   
  


It was the last thing Naruto remembered before his vision went dark. 

* * *

„Naruto! Wake up!“  
  


He knew that voice but his eyes were still so heavy and his body so warm and airy, he didn't want to wake just yet.   
  


„I'm going to kill you, Naruto, if you won't wake up _now_. “  
  


His eyes flew open.  
  


„Where am I?“ he asked because everything around him still spun, his voice sounded raspy, his throat was so dry–  
  


„In Konoha, you idiot,“ hissed Sakura with crossed arms, she looked very angry. He didn't get why.   
  


„Where's Sasuke?“  
  


„We don't know. When we approached you in the morning, you were asleep and–most importantly–alone,“ Kakashi contributed.   
  


„But I did give him the medicine, didn't I?“  
  


It was Kakashi who spoke again. „It seems someone told him beforehand that you'd come and then he used his genjutsu on you.“  
  


„A genjutsu?“  
  


Kakashi fake-smiled. „When Sasuke-kun and you… _made love,_ did he use his Sharingan once?“  
  


„Almost the whole time,“ Naruto blurted, not really comprehending what Kakashi tried to tell him.   
  


„ _O my God,_ Naruto!“ Sakura yelled, shielding her burning face with her hands.  
  


„What? Sakura-chan!“  
  


Kakashi chuckled.   
  


„Somewhere in between you two making love, he used his genjutsu on you, giving you your own medicine and left when you fell asleep.“  
  


Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. „Maybe then we didn't even have–?“  
  


„Intercourse?“ Sakura finished for him, making him blush–why did everyone just _say_ it–„Look at your body! Sasuke-kun left bruises everywhere!“  
  


Naruto exhaled, outraged.   
  


„Sakura-chan! How do you know that?“  
  


„Because you were completely naked when we found you!“  
  


„ _O my God,_ “ he repeated her words, covering himself with his blanket. How embarrassing!   
  


„Well, it seems Sasuke-kun and you really enjoyed that kind of mission, huh?“   
  


„Kakashi-sensei!“ Naruto and Sakura yelled simultaneously while Kakashi laughed at his student's burning red faces.   
  


„Sweet, sweet youth,“ he said.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, sasuke knew that it was naruto all along (^o^)
> 
> support sexwork 💜


End file.
